Mr YouTuber
by Real.End.Death
Summary: While his twin had to suffer the training of a certain Spartan tutor to achieve even a drop of what he wanted, Tsuna just had to sit down in front of his computer and uploaded some videos to achieve what he already had. Featuring Vlogger!27, a twin!OC and total AU (full summary inside)
1. Let The Game Begin

**This is my first time doing a fan fic so for now, I am merely doing it for fun and also, I'm just trying to test the water and see whether I have the talent to write or not. Critics are very welcome and without further ado, I present to you my first fan fic.**

 **Title: Mr. YouTuber (a KHR fan fiction)**

 **Summary: While his twin is going to rule over the entire underworld by his heritage, Tsuna had already ruled over YouTube with his videos. While his twinis going to have an army of mafioso as his subordinates, Tsuna already had an army of subscribers as his fans. While his twin had to suffer the training of a certain Spartan tutor to even achieve a drop of what he wanted, Tsuna just had to sit down in front of his computer and uploaded some videos to get what he already had.**

 **Note: since I'm just testing the water, the story will be short in every chapters and since English is not my mother language, please expect more or less grammar error in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, every credit belongs to Akira-sensei**

"Talking"

 _'Thought'_

 **"English"**

* * *

 **Let The Game Begin**

 **". . . so guys, we've finally reached the end of the game and it was awesome! The game plots are interesting and with that said, try playing it too guys; totally worth the money. If you like this video, please check out my others from before, and like always, don't forget to like and leave a comment or two. For more info on what I'll be doing next, please visit my page at Elemental*com*/*OrangeSky, but until then Sky's logging out!"** Stopping all of his recording as he turned off his microphone, the brunet leaned back into his seat with a sigh.

Now, all that he got to do is editing before uploading it on YouTube. Adjusting the orange headphone on his head, the teen begun doing his work with a large amount of concentration and dedication. Minutes passed by and with a click at the upload icon, his work is finally done for the day. Taking off his headphone, caramel colored eyes looked up at the wall on his right where the clock is hanging at. When he saw the time though, he cussed.

"Kuso, I'm going to be late for dinner, again! Argh!" Saving everything into his main PC, the brunet shut all of his computers off before making a haste to grab his school bag. Locking the door behind him, he jumped his way down the staircases. Bidding his goodbye to the shopkeeper, the brunet sprinted his way home, leaving the two-story building behind.

* * *

"Tadaima!"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi! You are late for dinner, again!"

"Gomen ne, kaa-san. Ah, itte, itte!" Shielding his head from being hit by the wooden spatula, Tsunayoshi or Tsuna for short, made his way to his room upstairs all awhile rolling his eyes at his mother's nagging. "Hai, hai, I promise that I will not be late again. Hontou ni gomenasai!"

Opening the door to his room, Tsuna immediately dived into the comfort of his bed, face first while his bag had been long since forgotten on the floor. Burying his face deeper into the pillow, he was then startled out of his bliss by the sudden knock on his door. "N- nii-san, there's someone that I want you to meet."

"Someone? Is it the-" Was all that he could utter when his eyes landed on the baby that's sitting on top of the blond's head. Tsuna raised his brow before deciding to be a bit sadistic and teasing. "Why didn't you tell me that I have a nephew? I'm hurt Hide, I'm hurt. I thought there's no secret between us twins. . ." Hiding his glee behind the hurt front that he put up, the brunet watched his counterpart sputtered incoherently while a pair of beady black eyes foresaw their interaction silently.

"I'm just kidding, Hide. . . So, you must be the tutor, right?" Taking this as his cue to introduce himself, the baby in suit jumped down to the bed, standing beside the sitting brunet and tilted his fedora in greeting. "Ciaossu, my name is Reborn and from now on, I'm Baka-Hide's tutor. I'll also be living here with you to watch over this baka's progress."

"Is that so? Then, it's nice to meet you too, Reborn. My name is Tsunayoshi, and please, take a good care of my brother." ' _Because if you don't, it'll be a problem for me.'_

* * *

To: Marshmallow Addict

Subject: He's here

Let the game begin.

P/s: the video game that you gave me last week is very fun to play. Thanks! ^^/


	2. Playing Fair? As If!

**OMG! I really didn't expect the story to be a success. Thank you for reviewing and for that I will continue writing, but please don't expect me to frequently updating the story.**

 **Title: Mr. YouTuber (a KHR fan fiction)**

 **Summary: While his twin is going to rule over the entire underworld by his heritage, Tsuna had already ruled over YouTube with his videos. While his twinis going to have an army of mafioso as his subordinates, Tsuna already had an army of subscribers as his fans. While his twin had to suffer the training of a certain Spartan tutor to even achieve a drop of what he wanted, Tsuna just had to sit down in front of his computer and uploaded some videos to get what he already had.**

 **Important Note: just to make it clear, Tsuna and all of the Guardians minus Lambo will be in high school. The reason for that is if Tsuna is a middle school student then he wouldn't be as well-known as he is now. People don't get popular in just a year or two. And the second note is that Tsuna didn't show his face when he made his video. Take Chaotic Monki aka Cry for example, Tsuna is a type of YouTuber like Cry, he didn't show his face and that's also why I didn't mentioned anything about camera in the first chapter. By the way, please expect ooc-ness too.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, every credit belongs to Akira-sensei**

"Talking"

 _'Thought'_

 **"English"**

* * *

 **Playing Fair? As If!**

With his phone in hand and his school bag in the other, Tsuna was descending the stairs when he was startled by the high pitched scream that came from his twin brother's room. Shrugging his shoulders as he ignored the irregularity in his morning routine, Tsuna went to greet his mother upon entering the dining room / kitchen.

"Ohayo, kaa-san." Taking a seat at one of the four chairs, the brunet once again ignored the irregularity in his morning when he saw a blur of yellow dashing down the staircases as it went into the bathroom. Instead, he went to greet the new addition to his family. Pocketing his phone when breakfast was served, he thanked his mother who smiled in return. From the corner of his eyes, Tsuna could see his brother running up to his room only to come back down in a couple minutes later. "Reborn! You lied to me. You said it's already 7.50 when it's actually 7.15!"

"Humph, a mafia boss must always be early in everything. You failed, Baka-Hide."

"Reborn!" Mentally shaking his head at the one-sided argument, Tsuna finished the last bite of his breakfast brfore standing up to wash his dirty dish. Grabbing his bag, he then kissed his mother at her cheek befire going to the front door. "I'll be going first, Hide and please don't take your time too long. Today we're going to have math pop quiz."

* * *

With his back facing the window, Tsuna watched the occupants within the room with sharp eyes. One was leaning against the wall beside the door while the other two was casually sitting on the three seated leather sofa that had already occupying the room since before. One of the teen that's sitting on the couch break the silence first. "What are you going to do now?"

"Wait and see, I guess. If I have to intervene, I'll intervene, but for now, I'm trusting him with the job to guide my brother."

". . .Whatever, as long as you keep your promise, I could care less of what you and that . . . man are planning."

"Don't worry too much, it's just a game. Moreover, there's a bet going on between us and you know that I don't back out from a bet. . . Though I do hope I don't lose; the stake is quite high and so does the risk." After saying that, the room was once again reigned by silence, but it didn't last long. They could hear shouts from outside of the room. Puzzled by the commotions, Tsuna turned around and saw his brother kneeling in front of a certain school idol while wearing nothing but his boxer. "Huh, I didn't expect for the rumors to be true."

"Such indecency."

"Let it be, this is probably a part of his plan and moreover, you can't show up yet. Don't forget the plot lines . . . please, just this one time." Unable to truly defy the brunet, he clicked his tongue instead.

"So, are you going to play fair? No cheats and all?"

"I hate to cheats, it made the game boring, but this is Byakuran that's we're talking about. Cheating is unavoidable."

"What a hassle."

* * *

Even with the amount of cheering students in front of him, he could still keep his concentration on the fight. As green eyes followed the blond's every movements, the teen sighed in disappointment when he detected no grace in it. "Obviously an amateur, he lacks the agility even if he had the strength to cover for what he's lacking. Really, Reborn-san, that kid is the Decimo?"

"He just found out about it yesterday, but that doesn't mean he's weak. Don't underestimate him too much, Smoking Bomb Hayato."

". . .Fine, I'll do just as you said."

 **-time skip-**

 _'I take back what I said, I don't think I could do what you asked me to do, Reborn-san.'_ Ignoring the squealing that he received from the majority of the female students within the classroom, nervous green eyes stared into surprised brown as the teen tried to act nonchalant in front of others. "This is our new transfer student from Italy and I hope all of you would treat him kindly."

The owner of those brown eyes on the other hand, has something else playing in his mind when he saw his best friend / co-creator of the Elemental website standing at the front of his classroom. _'What in the six hells?'_

* * *

 **The next chapter will tell you how Tsu-chan met Haya-chan! And try to guess who's those three people in the room.**


	3. Please Read

**IMPORTANT NOTE TO DEAR READERS**

First of all, I would like to say that I'm sorry for not updating...

Like any other writers, my muse for this story is disappearing... BUT I will try my best to finish what I've started. Since I never meant to be serious about this story - only a first time trial - I hope all of you would understand if I took a very long time to update.

Secondly, I would like to announce that I'll be publishing a story under the name "Tuneless Chords" and this will be my first, real and serious project.

I will not be publishing it anytime soon since next month I'll be seating for my final and repeat exams. My estimated date for the release of this story will be next year, so hopefully the bunnies in my head - while cute, they are a f*cking nuisance - would stop disturbing and bugging me now that I've written this notice.

Well, I guess that'll be all for now and please stay tuned for any further notices.

From yours truly, thank you.

 **ABOUT**

Title: Tuneless Chords

Tags: twin au, possible dark theme, evil twin, adult Arcobaleno, Xanxus is Nono's real son so Cradle Affair never happen, possible 3 ways ring fight

Characters: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Giotto/Ieyasu Sawada, Vongola 10th Gen, Vongola 1st Gen

Summary:

A different world, a different paradox, and a different rule. Like playing a tuneless chord, the world was rendered in silence as it comes to a birth of a new calamity.

 **PREVIEW**

"Why do you chose him? He is ignorant to this world - he will unable to survive for long!" Glowing amber eyes glanced at the aging man in front of him with disdain before looking back at the papers in his hand. His voice was soft as he reply.

"So will his brother, and yet you did nothing to stop their father from chosing that child-"

"That is because that boy is the first born! ... Please understand, I do not want to drag another person into this world." Showing his displeasure at being cut off, the younger man put down the papers and stand from his seat. Turning to the door, he left without a word, except...

"My decisions are absolute. I chose that child as my heir just as you have chosen your youngest to be yours. I know that age is catching up on you, but do try not to forget the rules. I made it so that the past will not repeat itself."


End file.
